


I've got you

by AkiraSatona



Series: Voltron One Shots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based off of a scene from the tv show Shadowhunters, Insecure Lance, M/M, More kolivance hell, The scene is in 2x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraSatona/pseuds/AkiraSatona
Summary: Lance is lost in a moment of weakness and hurts both himself and Kolivan.





	I've got you

**Author's Note:**

> More Kolivance. I'm too far in guys. Anyways. Enjoy this trash.
> 
> Based on the scene in shadowhunters season 2 episode 8 in which Alec attempts to take his own life.

'You know you're no good for the team Lance. You might as well give up'

'Come on. Just hit the airlock. You'll be free of your responsibility.'

'You can see your loved ones again.'

Lance shook as the voices in his head continued to try and tempt him. Yet there he stood. In front of the airlock, his hand hovering over the trigger to open it. 

Why was he even considering it? He had friends that needed him, right? Surely Hunk would miss him, or Pidge. Hell maybe even Keith.

'Or maybe their only your friemds out of pity. You know you have a large enough ego. They're just trying to make you feel like you belong somewhere. When you don't.'

'You know you never would have made it to Fighter Class in the garrison if Keith hadn't dropped out. You're a disgrace.'

'They think you're weak.'

He shook his head. Even though he knew that they were right. The team probably did pity him. And with Shiro back, he would most likely be out of his position as paladin. Was there ever really a place for him? 

He sighed and leaned his back against the door of the airlock. He wouldn't even be here if it hadn't been for Keith trying to save Shiro. Maybe he was always meant to be second place.

Kolivan and Shiro had been wandering around the castle discussing the next plan of attack on the galra. Yet both stopped short when they turned the corner in time for Lance to yell and slam his hand against the trigger to open it.

Time seemed to slow down for Kolivan. And he started to run towards the airlock. All he could think about was Lance. How the Blue Paladin had looked. With a look on his face that made Kolivan's heart break.

He got to the airlock and looked out the door with a look that gave away just how scared he was to lose the blue Paladin. He had come to care so much for Lance. He couldn't imagine what he'd do if he lost Lance.

Kolivan looked around frantically for Lance. Finally spotting the cuban boy not far from the castle. Normally this wouldn't be a problem. Except the boy didn't have his armor, he was slumped over and had his eyes closed.

"Lance!" he called out. But the call fell deaf on the winds of the airlock. Koli swore under his breath and backed up. He barely registered Shiro running out of the airlock. Armor on as usual. Using his jetpack to Maneuver to Lance. Koli almost felt Jealous that the black paladin was holding onto his cuban beauty. Then he remembered that Lance was not in fact his. And he felt guilty that he even thought it in the situation. 

When Lance was finally back inside and the airlock sealed. Kolivan rushed over and took Lance from Shiro. The Black Paladin handing him over with ease. Kolivan held the cuban beauty close and rushed down to the Infirmary. Yellow and Green along with the Princess and The advisor meeting him there. Coran immediately had a pod ready for Lance and although Kolivan didn't want to, he knew that it was Lances best shot. 

 

It had felt so nice to Lance. Being in open space without his armor. The suffocating feelimg refreshing. He felt himself losing conciousness instantly. He barely even registered the fact that Kolivan amd Shiro had seen him.

Of course he felt bad to do this to the other paladins. But he doubted they needed him. But then his thoughts drifted to Kolivan. Why he didn't know. But he thought about how the leader of the blade of Mamora always smiled more around him. Lance often got to even do his hair. It was a nice feeling, and when Kolivan hugged him. It was like all his insecurities were gone. He realized then that he loved the Leader of the Blade. And that made his heart break, especially since he was so sure that Kolivan could never love him back.

He vaugely felt arms around him and the feeling of warmth surrounding him. Then as soon as he felt it. It was gone, replaced by the cold silence of the limbo he was stuck in.

"Lance. Come on my Starlight. You can beat this. I know you can. I'm here for you." Lance suddenly heard. He spun around in the blackness at the sound of a voice he could only place as Kolivan and felt his heart swell. Then it fell again. He wouldn't get his hopes up. There was no way that Kolivan felt the same way. It would be a cruel trick. With that in mind Lance simply curled up into a ball and chose to block out the voice of the Galra.

 

Weeks passed, all the paladins were worried for their fallen friend. Whether or not he would pull through. But the one most worried was a certain Galran Leader. Shiro, Hunk and Pidge often found Kolivam unable to focus on conversations if he had not gone to see Lance. Or they would find him pacing the length of the Castle. 

Everyone knew better than to get in the way of the hurting Galra. Anyone could see that Lance's attempt on his own life was affecting Kolivan badly. Often the Galra would be unable to lead his troops properly. Therefor Antok had been Leading The Blade in place of Kolivan.

Kolivan found himself in front of Lance's pod again for what felt like the millionth time. His heart breaking over again at the sight of the Cuban Beauty.

"Starlight. Please. Don't leave me. I'm so useless right now." Lance heard again in the void. He smiled sadly when he saw an image of Kolivan with his head resting against the glass of the pod. He was about to curl up again when Kolivan spoke again,

"Oh My Starlight. I can't stop thinking about you. I can't lead my people without you. You keep my head in the game. I can't live without you Lance." he said. Lance looked closely at the image of Kolivan and saw tears at the corners of Kolivan's Closed eyes.

Lance felt his heart break. He had made Kolivan cry. He backed up in the void. Trying to keep his walls and resolve up.

"Come back to me Lance. I love you Starlight." was all he said and Lance felt the dam on his emotions come crashing down. He let a loud cry and began crying. How could he? He caused the one he cared about to become this sad. Lances heart broke even more and he screamed for someone. Anyone to let him out of this hell. He had to get to Kolivan. He realized he couldn't let himself go yet.

Kolivan sighed and went to move away when he heard something in front of him. It was muffled but he saw the lips of his blue Paladin move. 

'Get me out. Please.' the galra read. Amd he did just that. Kolivan almost slammed on the button to open up the pod. Smiling briefly at the feeling of Lance falling into his arms. Kolivan vaugely heard footsteps heavily coming down the corridor. Which Meant Yellow for sure was running. But he ignored that in favor of holding his starlight closely. Running a hand through the brown hair. 

Kolivan held lance like that for felt like endlesss vargas. Just when he had given up that Lance wasn't coming to. He heard a groan escape the blue paladin. Kolivan looked at him hopefully and smiled when he saw Lance's eyes opening and locking with Kolivan's.

"I love you too. You giant kitten." was all he said. Kolivan sighed happily and just held Lance close. There was no in hell that he was ever letting Lance go again.


End file.
